Azer
| size4e = Medium | origin4e = Elemental | type4e = Humanoid | subtype4e = Fire | alignment4e = Unaligned | refs4e = | size3e = Medium | type3e = Outsider | subtype3e = Fire | alignment3e = Always lawful neutral | challenge3e = 2 | refs3e = | size2e = Medium | alignment2e = Lawful neutral | refs2e = | alignment1e = Lawful neutral | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision | activecycle = Any | diet = Omnivore | lifespan = | location = The Elemental Chaos Formerly: The Elemental Plane of Fire | language = Common, Ignan | subraces = | climate = | terrain = | height = 5 ft. (1.5m) | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = Brass | haircolor = Fiery | feathers = | eyecolor = | distinctions = Immunity to fire Vulnerability to cold Magic resistance | based = | first = }} Azers ( |audio=azer.ogg}}) were elemental creatures native to the Elemental Plane of Fire and Elemental Chaos. Azers were created by fire titans and fire giants, whom they often served. Others served the gods Dumathoin, Gorm Gulthyn, Kossuth, Laduguer, and Moradin. Still others, however, lived free and worked for their own benefit. Description Azers resembled their ancestors, the dwarves, but with brass-colored skin and hair, their hair and beards composed of flames. Azer bodies were so hot that their weapons conducted heat, so much so that any creature within reach of an azer was injured by the intense heat. Many azers wore kilts of brass, bronze, or copper. Society Azer society was best described as communal, as every individual had a place in society and matters of the state were more important than that of the individual. Living within fortresses made of bronze on the Elemental Plane of Fire, azer nobles wielded absolute power. Despite loving gems and constantly waging war against the efreet, Azers never started a fight unless the foe was carrying gems and in which case they might take them prisoner. Relations with other races Azers were often slaves of fire giants and titans. As for the other races, azers despised efreet, with whom they were often at war. They maintained good relations with the yak folk found on the planes. History Some sages claimed that dwarves were once all enslaved to giants and titans; modern dwarves descended from those who escaped slavery, while azers were the descendants of those who'd remained enslaved and were unable to escape their captors. Exposure to the Plane of Fire produced their unique fire qualities. Others maintained that azers were in fact native to the Elemental Plane of Fire and that their dwarvish appearance was merely a façade. The azers had once been allies of the efreet, and even helped build the City of Brass. When construction was finished, the efreet betrayed the azers, trying to enslave them to prevent their knowledge of the city's secrets from spreading. Since then, the fact that the azers knew secret ways into the city had prevented the efreet from unleashing an all-out conflict, so that only skirmishes between them happened. At some point, the archmage Trobriand summoned five azers to work for him on his layer of Trobriand's Graveyard in Undermountain.Later, the gnome Zox Clammersham was able to trick them into serving him. Notable azer *Cripakolus, Clan Lord of the Everash Tribe. *Lakataki, seneschal of the Everash Tribe. *Amaimon, a legendary king among the azer. Appendix See Also * Noble azer Gallery NwN Azer F.jpg|An azer female in the game editor for Neverwinter Nights NwN Azer M.jpg|An azer male in the game editor of Neverwinter Nights Appearances ;Adventures *''Waterdeep: Dungeon of the Mad Mage'' ;Novels: *''The Gossamer Plain'' ;Computer games: *''Neverwinter Nights: Shadows of Undrentide'' External Links * * References Connections Category:Creatures found in the Elemental Plane of Fire Category:Creatures found in the Elemental Chaos Category:Creatures found in the Fountains of Creation